bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jet-Postal
Why Merge: This article contains very little information. The only product of "Jet Postal" was the pneumo tube, therefore it would make sense to merge it with that article. Also, a picture of the station in Neptune's Bounty would be appreciated.--Gardimuer 07:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Though they were indeed merged, there was enough information and separate subject references to split them. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 22:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Jet-Postal was founded due to large-scale paper-based communication being necessary in a city like Rapture Problem would have already existed when the city WAS founded. The 10 year later may have been for a fully AUTOMATIC system being finished. 01:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps they could already communicate by radio, phone lines or through telegraphs and mail services. I think the pneumo system was mostly for the transportation of small objects, though it sure is a faster way to send mail. That said, I don't think the system is fully automatic, you would still need people to redirect the mail to the right stations. Pauolo (talk) 12:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :- :Then Partially automatic versus mostly manual. Real World had some pneumo systems with dialed-in a destination coded (only a few dozen combinations at most) on contacts on the capsules which the pneumo machinery would read (with capsule stopped) and then electric switches/relays would shift the pathway mechnically to forward to the appropriate coded destination(multiple tubes out with forwarding routers along the way). In some systems the cannister/capsules were large enough to contain a small bundle of mail and magazines. The system won't work as seen in BS2 with mail wizzing by through transparent section of the tube or food cans shooting out of a broken kiosk ( without Capsules things dont move properly with the airflow, and snag/bounce around get stuck/broken ) . :Unless you had a pneumo tube/kiosk in your house/business it couldn't be fully automatic, and still required final sorting/delivery from local office/mailcarrier stations ... on foot to conventional mailboxes. In Rapture Individual mail would need some address entered (probably like a phone number entry at the kiosk) when sent (no OCR zipcode readers yet in Rapture). PO Boxes we saw at the Stations would be hand sorted (as also was done into the shelves). It still would cut out alot of time the mail sits waiting for sorting or being bundled and transported in different directions manually via vehicles. Individual kiosks could have 'direct' delivery to a waiting customer (probaby a phone order) by arrangement of the sender (some businesses like restaurants/shops/stores/newspapers would have their own tube/kisosk to direct route that way). : 01:46, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I see what you mean. I didn't think it was possible to automatically detect a code on the pneumo capsules (and you're right about that, real pneumo systems have capsules to transport papers/small objects). Perhaps a similar system is used by Air-Tite Archives, since stuff are basically sent to them to be placed directly into storage compartments without employees needing to check their content. Other than that, you're comparing the pneumo tube networks to phone lines, and I believe that isn't far-fetched at all. I can see large industrial buildings (such as Fontaine Futuristics or the Atlantic Express Depot) having internal pneumo networks to link their various floors and sectors, just like their real-life counterparts, and then the Jet-Postal system to link Rapture's districts together. Pauolo (talk) 18:52, February 21, 2016 (UTC)